INTRUSO
by Mavafi
Summary: Megan presencia un asalto en plena calle y va en ayuda de la víctima, un muchacho extranjero bastante raro que al parecer no entiende un bledo de lo que ella le dice. Éste la sigue hasta su casa y de alguna manera termina quedándose temporalmente, al menos hasta que descubran quién es y de donde viene.
1. Chapter 1

(VOCALOID No me pertenece, tristemente)

* * *

**Día 1**

A finales de junio, el ardiente sol quemaba a aquellos que osaban caminar por las aceras. Yendo calle abajo iría la chica en que fijaremos nuestra narración, disfrutando a la vez las espontáneas ráfagas de viento que soplaba, alborotando su flequillo y disolviendo parte del asfixiante calor que envolvía todo al alcance. Las vacaciones de verano a penas comenzaban, y llegando todo el tiempo libre con éstas la chica deseaba que llegaran las clases. ¿irónico no?, suena extraño pero el aburrimiento le hacía pensar de esa manera. Mientras sus amigos viajan con sus familias a sitios lujosos y extravagantes, olvidan a una persona atrás. Si se preguntan quién es ese alguien, su nombre es Megan Poid y si desean saber un poco de su vida… no era muy fuera de lo común. Era.

Pateaba una diminuta piedra, regresando a casa después de hacer unas cuantas compras y pensando qué podría preparar más tarde para comer. Tal vez era el momento de que dejara de comer fideos instantáneos y esas cosas. En un instante, alguien tropezó con la despalomada chica, causando que dejara ir a su pequeña compañera, y cuando estuvo a punto de darle un abrazo al suelo esa persona la sostuvo. Era un muchacho rubio, con ojos azules y un peinado muy raro. Sonriendo le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza las cuales eran interpretables como un "lo siento". Ella, con cara de póker se dedicó a mirar como daba la vuelta y seguía su camino cruzando al otro lado de la calle a la vez que ojeaba un teléfono. "Huh, que persona tan poco usual" pensó, sin tener en cuenta la manera que iba vestido, solo con mirar la enorme maleta que halaba y un bolso cruzado que llevaba encima se podía decir que era extranjero. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, diciendo para sí misma algo parecido a "Turista tenía que ser".

Estaba a punto de retomar el rumbo cuando los gritos de personas de alrededor retumbaron en las calles, de una moto bajan dos personas. Temiendo lo peor, se inició un forcejeo donde uno de los sujetos tomó al rubio por el brazo y trató de arrancarle el bolso que llevaba. Éste no se dejó y con un grito ahogado le golpea con la rodilla en el estómago. Megan estaba horrorizada, pensando en por qué demonios no llevó el celular consigo, mirando estupefacta lo que ocurría ante sus ojos todavía sin reconocer que de verdad estaba ocurriendo algo así.

El otro muchacho, viendo lo que le hicieron a su cómplice trató de pegarle al rubio, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, donde uno le devolvía los golpes al otro con una fuerza brutal. El tercero que se había quedado afuera, se levanta de la cera y se une de nuevo a la lucha. La sangre ya se hacía notable en sus rostros, bajando por las sienes y labios desgarrados. Velozmente, un puño golpea la cara del chico extranjero, tirándolo en el suelo, del cual no se pudo levantar, gritando mientras cubría su nariz y boca. Los delincuentes tomaron el bolso, subiéndose a la motocicleta y desapareciendo tras un chirrido de los neumáticos.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, ni ella misma estaba segura de todo lo que había ocurrido. Se acercó deprisa a donde el valiente y estúpido muchacho se encontraba, sentado de cuclillas sosteniendo su mano sobre la nariz.

— ¿¡Tú eres idiota!?— Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, antes de pensar dos veces si era o no apropiado. El chico no miró hacia arriba, seguía sentado mientras la sangre fluía entre sus dedos —hey… ¿estás bien?— ¿qué más podía hacer por él? Lo levantó del suelo, el manchado suelo de colores granate.

El chico murmuraba cosas y enfadado apartó el brazo de su agarre. —Vale, apáñatelas tú solo— lo soltó disgustada y con una sonrisa no muy agradable caminó de largo, de nuevo hacia casa.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Me encuentro aquí para aprender a escribir y de igual manera pasar un buen rato ^^ espero que disfruten la historia, por favor no sean rudos conmigo, soy nueva en esto xD pero se aceptan críticas y sugerencias C: y si encuentran errores ortográficos haganmelo saber (si no les duelen demasiado los ojos)**


	2. Chapter 2

Se hacía oscuro, y mientras caminaba, lo único que Megan hacía era pensar acerca de lo que fue testigo momentos atrás. Demonios, qué día, solo deseaba llegar y tirarse en la cama. Todos esos nervios la habían dejado sin una pizca de energía. "Solo falta un poco, después de ésta calle, otra más, y luego la otra" Y así todo el camino, convenciéndose de que faltaba poco.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies pesadamente, como si fuese a desplomarse en cualquier instante, cuando una presencia hasta el momento imperceptible se hizo notable. Era el colmo, una vez más fue víctima de los nervios y la paranoia, aumentando el ritmo de los pasos con cada segundo que pasaba, mirando al suelo observando que la sombra a su lado se volvía más y más cercana. Acabó corriendo, angustiada con todo tipo de pensamientos atravesando como balas su cabeza. Las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar con su aparición, hasta que una mano que erizó por completo su piel la tomó del hombro obligándola a voltear.

Era él… De nuevo. — ¿Qué quieres?— fue lo primero que logró decir cuando pudo calmarse, o al menos lo suficiente. Su voz también amenazaba con quebrarse. Megan lo miró, bastante serio, todavía sangrando y con el mango de la maleta en la mano. El muchacho le devolvió la mirada de una manera apenada, y con una mano imitó un teléfono. Con que eso era, seguramente había perdido su celular en la lucha.

—No llevo uno conmigo, lo siento— giró sobre sus pies y caminó a zancadas. Él hizo lo mismo, caminando al lado suyo, arrastrando su equipaje. Éste la observaba de una manera algo inquietante. — ¿¡QUÉ!?— ya empezaba a molestar después de un rato. El chico sonrío, como esperando algo.

Así fue acosándola hasta que por fin se rindió. —Tendrás que usar el teléfono de casa— Después de haber corrido tanto no quedaba mucho para llegar de todas formas.

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta —Por allá— Señaló con un dedo. Hecho esto él entró rápidamente tomó el aparato y colocó con alivio el auricular en su oreja, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcar… se detuvo. Vacilando entre un número u otro. "¡No puede ser! ¿¡No sabe el Número!?" La miraba con una cara indescifrable, y luego fijó la mirada en una laptop que se encontraba indefensa a la vista, volvió a posar sus ojos claros sobre ella, casi pidiendo permiso.

—Adelante— dijo asintiendo, mientras cubría su cara una mano, si así se iba más rápido mejor.

Volviendo al rubio raro, encendió la computadora, y después de unos tres segundos sentado petrificado, su cara se tornó a una cara de horror, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos —Aaaahhh— dijo con un hilo de voz, chillando palabras que no eran comprensibles. La mano de la muchacha seguía frotando lo que estaba debajo como si fuese a quitar algo del remolino en su cabeza, mientras tanto un tarado gritaba caminando por toda la sala…

El chico cara-de-tomate refunfuñaba ahora sentado en el suelo, murmurando lo que seguramente no eran palabras muy tiernas. Megan se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, hasta que el muchacho se levantó y colocando la maleta sobre el sofá comenzó a sacar algunas cosas- espera, ¿qué?

—¡NO! NO NO NO NO ¡NI LO PIENSES!— Ella lanzó todo lo que había sacado otra vez a la maleta, y a la fuerza lo llevó hasta la puerta, donde él la empujaba, tratando de que no le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

—Apártate si no quieres perder la nariz— dijo Megan entre dientes, luchando para echar a ese maniaco de la entrada.

—No no no no no no no— Decía rápidamente él y Megan, atontada abrió la puerta por completo —¿Qué dijiste?—

—No—

—¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando?—

El muchacho se quedó unos instantes en silencio, y luego respondió —No—

—¿Quieres un millón de dólares?—

—… No—

"¡No sabe decir otra cosa!" maldijo por lo bajo, empujando nuevamente la puerta, pero él reaccionó más rápido y la abrió velozmente tirando a la dueña al suelo, quien al no ser atajada esta vez por el muchacho cayó sobre su trasero.

El imbécil corrió dentro de la sala y se escondió detrás del sofá, protegiéndose de una posible explosión de la chica. Sinceramente, ella no sabía qué hacer. Podía golpearlo ahí mismo o llamar a la policía, pero, ¿tendría donde ir? ¿Qué haría él después?

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, buscando algo que pusiese servirle de ayuda. —hey, ven acá— le dijo

—Aún estás sangrando— Tomó su brazo e hizo que diese la vuelta para sentarse. Megan observó impactada los nudillos del rubio, estaban hinchados y de color morado. ¿Cómo podía mover los dedos?

Él la miraba, pensativo, cerrando los ojos cada vez que el devanador alcohol pasaba por donde la piel se desgarraba. Soltando un bufido, al cual le seguía una disculpa.

Cuando terminó de limpiarlo, le dio unas cuantas banditas para que se las pusiera. Él sonrió y levantó una ceja al notar que eran de bob esponja. —Hey, ¿Tienes hambre?— La verdad, después de tanto jaleo, ella no tenía ganas de comer nada.

El muchacho subió los hombros, mientras quitaba el papelito de una de las curitas. —¿Tú de verdad no entiendes nada de lo que digo, eh?— Megan suspiró y miró al techo —Do you speak english?— hizo un esfuerzo por hacerse entender.

El extranjero la miró divertido —Eh… Rodo... rora?— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa ¿Qué demonios significaba eso de todas maneras?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— hizo otra pregunta, subiendo las piernas al mueble, realmente sin esperar que la respondiese. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ciertamente ridículo según ella. Se apuntó a ella misma mientras repetía "Megan" Parecía que le hablaba a un bebé.

—Megan… ¿Entiendes? Mi nombre es Megan—

—¿Megan?—

—Si, ¿cuál es tu nombre?— Se dirigió a él, apuntándole y hablando muy muy despacio.

—¿Eh?—

"No-debo-usar-violencia" se repetía a ella misma en silencio —Tu nombre— Era más un Tarzán que un bebé

—Boku w- — Fruncía el ceño, muy serio, procesando lo que le decían.

—¿boqué?—

—¡Ah! ¡No!… ¿L-Len?—

—¿Len? Tú eres Len y yo Megan—

—¿Megan?—

—¿hm?—

—Gumi— Dijo sonriendo alegremente

—No, No. Megan—

—¡Gumi!—

—Me~gan ¡Megan!—

—…— Se había quedado viendo fijamente a la chica —Gumi— Dijo finalmente

Bien, después de eso se había vuelto muy tarde, así mismo se quedó "Len" (si ese era su nombre) como huésped en su casa, más bien en su sofá. Al menos hasta que lograra averiguar algo más de él.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! espero que haya sido de su agrado éste capítulo ^^ subiré el siguiente capitulo cuando termine de acomodar las ideas jejeje muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review.  
Momi-Kagamine (Te amo ._. (?) ) Pelu, Kagamine-Lover, sass16 y a PetiichinaD'muZ xD gracias**

Nuevamente, si quieren dar sugerencias o hacer una crítica constructiva son libres de hacerlo. Y recuerden que cada vez que dejan review (no se me ocurre nada (?) ) si bueno, cada vez que dejan review me hacen feliz ;v;)/ (?)  
Un saludo


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 2**

—Si esa es la única información que tenemos no creo que podamos hacer mucho por ahora. Por eso debemos realizar una investigación— Acotó un hombre moreno vestido de azul al otro lado del escritorio— Después de todo, ni siquiera sabemos su apellido.

Megan volteó a su derecha, unos metros más lejos divisó a Len, sentado de frente con otro oficial de apariencia bastante joven, quien hablaba con él.

— ¿No dispones de algún documento que pueda ser de utilidad? — La chica parpadeó un par de veces

—Pues no… Busqué en su equipaje— De repente recordó como Len le arrancó de la mano un par de bóxers que sacó mientras registraba y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se formara en sus labios. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió hablando — No tenía ID's, licencias ni nada.— concluyó

—Puede servir un teléfono o algo por el estilo— Se apoyó en el escritorio del oficial que la ayudaba un hombre de fino bigote y lentes, por la manera en que iba vestido, y las relucientes placas dedujo que debía ser el oficial en jefe—Le… robaron el celular junto a un bolso, señor— dijo avergonzado el otro, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de su jefe.

—Este muchacho no habla nada que yo conozca — señaló al otro lado de la habitación quien mantenía ocupado a Len, haciendo que los tres voltearan a verlos. —Creo que haba chino—

Al escuchar eso, todos pusieron una cara de incredulidad ¿Un chino rubio? ¿En serio? — Gil, ¿Llamaron a Ming?—

Rápidamente se levantó de la silla el moreno. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó acompañado de otro oficial, por lo visto más joven que él, de facciones finas y cabello oscuro.

—Necesitamos que hables con el joven de allá, no sabemos quién es— Habló el oficial de bigote curioso, explicándole la situación. Ming abrió bastante los ojos, atónito y volteó a mirar a Len, para luego volver a mirar al jefe —Por favor—

Ming suspiró y se acercó a donde estaba Len, mirándolo éste con una cara extrañada. Ambos inclinaron un poco la cabeza, uno después del otro y subsecuentemente, el oficial tomó el puesto del que anteriormente se encontraba allí. Megan miraba boquiabierta como Ming hablaba rápida y fluidamente algo que ella no entendía; y Len le respondía de vez en cuando negando con la cabeza y devolviéndole torpemente palabras que poseían una inteligibilidad nula para ella. Miró al jefe, quien posaba sus ojos sobre Ming, esperando pacientemente sin inmutar su expresión algo de esa conversación. Luego de unos instantes, donde realmente el rubio dijo prácticamente nada, ambos volvieron a inclinarse una vez más con educación.

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla y volteó hacia donde estaban los del caso, sintiendo todas las miradas de quienes estaban en la sala sobre él, personas de otros cubículos asomaban sus cabezas con curiosidad por encima de los separadores.

—Chino sabe casi nada. Por como habla, éste chico es japonés— dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos

— ¿Y qué te dijo?—

—Es japonés— repitió con fastidio, tratando de demostrar su punto —No sé nada más, lo siento—

Todos permanecieron en silencio asombrados.

— ¿Aquí hay alguien que entienda japonés?— Preguntó el jefe

—No señor. Debemos buscar un intérprete o alguien que sepa hablarlo— El aludido se acomodó los lentes con molestia, cerrando los ojos pensativos. Se dirigió a Megan y le explicó lo siguiente que harían.

—Gracias por reportar y disculpe las molestias. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él ahora — Le extendió una forma para que la llenara con sus datos y unas cuantas observaciones. — ¿Sería posible ir a buscar sus cosas?— Ella abrió mucho los ojos, procesando lo que le acababa de decir el oficial

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde lo llevarán?— preguntó levantándose, volteando a ver al rubio que esperaba sentado tranquilamente mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio.

—Le daremos estancia mientras buscamos un hablante del japonés—

Miró con preocupación al oficial en jefe, preguntándose si realmente podrían conseguir a alguien que pudiese ayudarlos.

—Debe haber alguien— afirmó el hombre mientras se rascaba la nuca, como si hubiese leído lo que ella estaba pensando.

Megan asintió y se acomodó en la silla para llenar los papeles que le había dado el hombre. Y supuso que todo estaría bien después.

Luego de estar mucho rato sentado, sin hacer nada más que observar el techo y las paredes, al rubio le parecía que el tiempo transcurría ridículamente lento. Ya había revisado en varias ocasiones un reloj que se encontraba colgado a su izquierda. Se giró un poco para mirarlo una vez más y bajo este se encontraba la chica de cabello esmeralda que le había ayudado el día anterior, resopló, observando detenidamente como hablaba con uno de los policías, detallando las bocas de ambos a pesar de no entender una palabra. Le extrañaba que la gente allí hablara moviendo demasiado las manos, haciendo muchos movimientos que a su parecer, eran innecesarios a la hora de comunicarse. Irónico, pues así es como se había estado haciendo entender desde el incidente del robo. Lo único que quería era salir de allí. Se le hacía incómodo que todos le mirasen y más que se le acercaran personas tratando de establecer una conversación con su persona, sabiendo que era completamente inútil, o al menos eso creía él. Ya bastante lioso fue que llamasen a un oficial chino, juzgando por la manera en que hablaba. Occidentales…

Esos eran los momentos en que lamentaba profundamente no haber aprendido mandarín, como muchas veces trataron de inculcarle de niño y más se arrepentía de no saber defenderse para nada en inglés. Se juró que aprendería estos idiomas más tarde para no volver a pasar ese tipo de problemas, igual que a cuidar sus papeles, causa de su estado actual.

—¡Len!— Percibió como llamaban a su nombre y regresó a la realidad para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes a juego con el cabello de su dueña —Ven para acá— escuchó como decía de pie cerca de la puerta que daba al pasillo, moviendo su mano haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

¿Ya se iban a ir? Se preguntó internamente, levantándose y acercándose a ella, quien iba ya saliendo por la puerta. Él apuró un poco el paso hasta quedar a su lado, atravesando el corredor de losa gris. Salieron de la recepción, y Len sintió como el calor lo atosigó al momento en que se vio fuera del alcance del aire acondicionado, mirando hacia arriba, entrecerrando un poco los ojos al encontrarse con el brillo del sol. Se cubrió un poco, colocando su mano justo al nivel de sus cejas para contemplar un cielo de un deslumbrante azul.

—Hey— Esto lo sacó de su estado distraído y se encontró con Gumi, quien le sonreía desde el inicio de una pequeña cuesta, haciéndole los mismos movimientos de antes y entendió que debía seguirla.

* * *

**AAAAAAAHHH! no quiero dar excusas baratas! xD oh gawd no me odien por favor TvT estoy a punto de terminar el colegio y he tenido que hacer muchas cosas últimamente -suspira- lo siento ;w;**  
**asdasdasd tenía escrito el cap 3 desde hace un tiempo, pero no lo había subido. **  
**Creo que quedó un poco corto (a pesar de que a comparación con los otros dos caps está más largo (?) ) espero poder hacer el siguiente más interesante xDU ya tengo ideas pero bleh... denme su opinión! c: **  
**gracias a Jassi Albarn, Momi-Kagamine y Ricchan que me hicieron muy feliz con sus reviews xDD**


End file.
